Blog de usuário:Pederix ou Pedro/Dublagens Atrasadas
Como já devem ter percebido, a nossa série está com alguns problemas na demora com as dublagens brasileiras dos episódios. Por exemplo, em Fevereiro, eles pularam alguns episódios para exibir o especial A Invenção do Passado. E em Março, não foi exibido nenhum episódio novo, apenas a reapresentação do especial. Agora, em abril, irão reapresentá-lo mais uma vez, só que não será só isso. Com a demora das dublagens, resolveram exibir de uma só vez todos os episódios pulados, deixando uma vaga para os próximos a vir, como Meap em Seattle. Então, as pessoas se peguntam "Porque essa demora com as dublagens?" e "Porque que quando finalmente chega, vem ruim?". Vários casos de Dublagens ruins já ocorreram ao longo da 3ª Temporada. Mas, eu vou ditar os mais percebidos pelo público. thumb|396px|A fã Tabitha Comstock e sua personagem. No episódio Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas, foi escolhida uma fã (Tabitha Comstock, de 16 anos) para fazer a dublagem do personagem de uma só frase: "Your the best!". O problema é que esse episódio demorou muitos meses para estreiar no Brasil, e quando chegou finalmente, apenas a voz do Phineas foi mostrada, dizendo "Vocês são o máximo!", deixando a boca da personagem se mexendo, sem falar nada. Esse mesmo erro foi feito em Área Tripedra, quando Cantok diz "Mog busta Phineabunk e Gerb", mas, na verdade, Phineabunk foi quem acabou dizendo isso. No mesmo episódio, a música Zubada não foi traduzida. O mesmo aconteceu com a música Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, do episódio Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb. E no filme Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão, apareceu apenas a versão Instrumental do Jingle do Mal de Doofenshmirtz (Uma Empreza do Malvado Doofenshmirtz). Ainda falando do filme, Doofenshmirtz não fala direito seu nome (Heinz Doofenshmirtz), trocando por "Hans". E ele ainda reclama quando dizem errado seu nome. (Isso não é um Brinquedo Infantil, Último Trem na Linha). Agora, eu também queria aproveitar para dizer que os dubladores estejam atrasados porque, recentemente, eles vem feitos vários filmes, em vez de dublar a série. thumb|left|338px|Respectivamente, Rowley, Greg e Angie. Por exemplo, vários dubladores da série dublaram uma série de filmes baseado em best-seller chamado Diário de um Banana (Diary of a Wimpy Kid), lançado em 2010. E em 2011, foi lançado o segundo filme da série, intitulado Diário de um Banana - Rodrick é o Cara '''(Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Rodrick Rules). E eu fiquei sabendo que ainda tem mais quatro livros pela frente. E tem mais: recentemente, Jullie e Gustavo Pereira estão dublando e atuando em filmes e séries juntos, no caso de '''O Lorax, Os Smurfs e a série brasileira Quando Toca o Sino. Resumindo, se continuar assim, a Dublagem vai demorar mais e mais, até acabar a série, na 4ª Temporada. Agora, vai a lista dos dubladores de Phineas e Ferb e seus personagens em Diário de um Banana: 'Greg Heffley '- Fabrício Vila Verde (Phineas Flynn) 'Rodrick Heffley - 'Gustavo Pereira (Ferb Fletcher) 'Rowley Jefferson '- Charles Emmanuel (Jeremy Johnson) 'Angie '- Hannah Butel (Stacy Hirano) 'Patty Farrel '- Desconhecida (Jenny Brown) entre outros. Categoria:Posts de blog